A Dino Thunder Story
by YellowPtera
Summary: The Dino Rangers tell their story. Other rangers help or...not.
1. Day of the Dino part 1

AN. This is my first Power Ranger fic. I hope you like it.

Disclaim: I don't anything.

Hello, this is Kira Ford, Ethan James, Conner McKnight and Trent Fernandez-Mercer and we're here to tell the story about the secret we all share among 80 other people across the states.

Kira: We all went to Reefside High and came from totally different backgrounds. Conner was the most popular boy in school being the king of all jocks. He was a complete airhead jerk but every girl except me and a few others were all over him.

Conner: Awwww… come on Kira you know you like me.

Trent: That's why she chose to go out with me and not you.

Kira: There wasn't really an option; there is NO WAY I'm going to go out with Conner! Ewwwwwwwwwwww!

Ethan: Poor Conner. (Dr. O owes me 10 dollars) Is it just me or do the ranger girls always go for the formally evil guys?

Tori: Of course we do. The formally evil rangers are always the best looking and the evil voices are a real turn on.

Conner: Trent is not better looking than me. And what are you even doing here?

Kira: Yeah he is.

Tori: I don't know. I just thought I'd join you because I was bored.

Kira: Cool. Getting back to the story, Ethan on the other hand was not so popular and was the king of all geeks, so people rarely talked to him, let alone Conner.

Ethan: Hey! I talked to people. Maybe not Conner and his friends but neither did you. You weren't so popular yourself.

Kira: I like to keep to myself.

Ethan: You didn't talk much yet people still wanted to go out with you.

Kira: Well who can resist a girl like me?

strikes a pose

Everyone laughs

Conner: So to clear things up, Kira was shy and expressed herself through her music. She is also pretty good looking. We all got detention on the same day - first day back from summer, September 2003. Me for skipping class to play soccer. Kira for playing music without permission and Ethan for setting off the sprinklers getting everyone including our new principle soaked.

Tori: Permission to play music that's seriously lame and how did she know it was Ethan who set off the sprinklers?

Kira: Because he was the only one with an umbrella. So Dr. O was in charge of detention and because he planned to go to a museum, he took us with him. When we got there it was closed so he told us to look around and if we found anything prehistoric, he'd cancel detention for the rest of the week, while he tried to find someone who could tell him when they would open.

Ethan: When we were in the woods we started to argue and then we fell through a giant sink hole. We walked around until we found this skeleton on the wall. Conner being the idiot he was pulled down the jaw.

Conner: Hey! I am an idiot. If it wasn't for me we wouldn't even be here.

Kira: True

Trent: But that doesn't stop being an idiot.

Conner glares at Trent, who glares back. Kira rolls her eyes

Kira: A part of the wall goes up and we found this secret lab thing. I was like I could film a great video here but we'd better get out of here soon because I rather not be here when whatever kind of freaky thing who lives there comes back and eats us. That's when we find the Dino Gems. Conner says that they looked prehistoric which I'm sure anyone could tell. We picked them up and they started glowing, we put them in our pockets quickly and left.

Trip: And let me guess evil creatures come after you.

Trent: Er… Who are you?

Kira: He is Trip the green Time Force Ranger.

Conner: How do you know that?

Kira: Did you even pay attention to Dr. O's video.

Conner: Oh and evil freaky dinosaur things did come after us. Then there was this dip thing in the ground but, ickle Kira's ickle legs weren't long enough and she fell over when she tried to get across.

Kira starts hitting him hard

Trent: Ouch! He really asked for it this time.

Trip: Who in the world would be stupid enough to offend a yellow ranger?

Tori hits him as her yellow friend was still busy hitting the red ranger

Ethan: Or any female ranger?

Tori glares at him

Trent: Apparently you two and Conner.

Ethan sticks out his tongue at Trent

Dr. O: Oh very mature Ethan.

Goes over to Kira and stops her hitting Conner

Dr. O: That's enough abusing Conner for one day.

Kira pouts at him

Kim: If you hit him too much, he might die.

Kira: Would that be a bad thing?

Conner: Hey!

they ignore him

Trini: If you kill him now, who would you abuse? Tommy is your teacher, Trent your boyfriend and Ethan… you could hit him but it won't be as fun because he a blue, he doesn't many stupid things.

Kira: I guess.

Kim: So what happened next?

Kira: I screamed and I realized that I had my sonic scream. We than started fighting the creatures and the others found there powers, Ethan got armoured skin and Conner super speed.

Ethan: The next day, we decided not to tell anyone about and Kira said that this was too freaky for her and gave us her gem and told us to forget she was even there.

Conner: She walked off and then the creatures come and take her away. First falling over and now this, she can't do anything right.

OW!

Kira: Make us happy and review!!


	2. Day of the Dino part 2

**AN. Sorry about the long wait. I know this gets a bit rubbish at the end but I kind of wanted to post it before my exams. I hope you like it any way.**

**Disclaim: I don't anything. **

**Chapter Two: Day of the Dino part two**

* * *

Bridge: Hey guys!

Tori: Hey Bridge. What are you doing here?

Bridge: Oh, I was following the Yellow Brick Road and I found myself here.

Trip: The Yellow Brick Road?

Conner: Isn't that suppose to take you to the Wizard of Oz?

Bridge: Yeah I think that's how it goes.

Ethan: As you are already here, you want to stay and listen to the story like Tori, Trip, Kim and Trini?

Bridge: Sounds like fun.

Kira: Okay so Puts on an weird accent like one of the people who recaps the story so far on a TV show Last time on _A Dino Thunder Story_: Conner, Kira and Ethan all got detention by their new principle. Dr. Tommy Oliver, the new science teacher is in charge that week and because he had plans to go to a museum, he takes them with him and lets them wonder in the woods to look for anything prehistoric. They fall through a sink hole and there is a secret lab, they find the Dino gems, only to be attacked by weird creatures and they find they have powers. The next day Kira gives her gem to the boys and then she is kidnapped. Lets see what happens next.

Trini: That was a long recap.

Kira grins sheepishly

Kim: What happens next?

Ethan: So Conner and I get into Con's car and try to look for her. Conner suggest we go to Dr. O's house and ask him for help.

Rocky: Dr. O?

Adam: Tommy.

Aisha: Why his house?

Kim: Rocko! Adam! 'Sha!

Runs up and throws her arms around them

Rocky: Yeah, gonna need to breath soon!

Kim: Sorry!

Dr. O: Hey guys! Hugs them in turn

Kira, Tori and Bridge: Hey Adam! they hug him spare Bridge who gives a half hug, half handshake

Trini: How do you three know Adam?

Adam: Oh we go WAY back!

Tori: Yeah, we've know each other for about two months!

Conner: The overdrive mission.

Dr. O: There was a mission I wasn't invited to?

sounds hurt and pretends to cry. The others laugh

Zack: Tommy haven't you been on a lot of missions already? Why are you crying? You are the 'Legendary Ranger' remember? Five rangers, Four colours and have been on every other mission there was! Where as I was one ranger, one colour and that's it!

Dr. O, Kim, Trini, Adam, Rocky, Aisha: ZACK!

They all hug him

Kira notice that the boys are confused with all the new rangers

Kira: Guys this is Rocky, second red and blue zeo ranger points at Rocky This Adam, second black, green zeo and turbo ranger points at Adam Aisha, Rocky's wife, second yellow ranger points at Aisha and this Zack the first black ranger points at Zack.

Dr. O: Wow, Kira if you remember science like you remembered my video who would of past Midterms with an A easily!

Kira giggles

Aisha: So how about telling us what's next in your story. You never answered my question.

Ethan: Well, I asked Conner the same question and he answered bec-

Conner: Because he was a Dinosaur guy, so he might be able to tell us what the creatures were.

Trini: oooooo! I like that _Dr. Tomas Jason Oliver the Multicoloured Dinosaur Guy!_

They all laugh

Dr. O: _HAHA! Very Funny! Your name__'__s Bugs Bunny!_

Everyone starts laughing again

Ethan: So we get to his house and knock but no one answers, so I turn the doorknob and it answers we look inside and see all this stuff and Conner says with stuff like this, you'd think he'd lock the door. And I point out that he didn't have any neighbours within miles. And the idiot says ever heard of the three bears. I'm like that probably the last book he read.

they all giggled

Conner: Actually the last book I read was The Three Little Pigs.

Trent: How is that any better?

Bridge: Hey Trent, how come I didn't see you before?

Trent: I went for a walk through the woods, you know climbed a tree and then I saw a nest and couldn't help but draw it.

He shows them a picture of a nest with eggs in

Kira: I hate Birds!

Aisha: But they are so cute!

Adam: You a really good artist Trent!

Trent: Thanks, I have my own comic book: **The White Dino Ranger Adventures**.

Trip: Of coarse, who could write about the white ranger then himself?

Trini: Jason loves that series.

Zack: That's like my favourite comic, I have each and every one of them.

Trent just smiles - to him having the original red and black rangers not only read his comic but call it their favourites, was too much of a honour he couldn't talk

Rocky: What happens next?

Conner: We walk around inside until we got to the study where I saw a model dinosaur and I was about to pull down the jaw, when Ethan said remember what happened last time you did that. And I was like he is a science teacher not a super hero and pulled down the jaw. Suddenly, a door opened in the floor and we went down to find we were back in the lab in the same cave.

Ethan: We looked around confused when we suddenly hear 'If you are looking for extra credit, you're in the wrong place' we turn around to find Dr. O. We tell him what happened and he said that we should go home and forget all of this happened and he would go find Kira.

Kira: And while this was all happening I was in Mesogog lab. I was unconscious before I was woken up by this voice saying give the gems. I woke up to find Mesogog and I was like is this about Jewellery then you got the wrong girl, I may wear a friendship bracelet once in a while but that's it. Then I realised he meant the gems from the cave and said that I gave mine to Conner and Ethan. Then I said that I had to go cause mum would freak if I was late for dinner., it was taco night. I heard a female voice behind me say that I would be lucky if I ever tasted food again. I asked her who she was because she familiar and replied that her master called her Elsa. We fought for a while, before I turned around to run only to find the weird creatures from the woods and a heavily-armoured guy. Meet Zeltrax Elsa said grinning. You two dating? I asked and laughed nervously. Or just friends. Zeltrax lifted his axe and I screamed and knocked them all down. I then ran down all these corridors with them all following and shouting after me.

Ethan: Back to us. We were in the car and I asked Dr. O if he was joking when he said that the Tyannothings? He than told us about how he worked with Dr. Mercer and such.

We stopped and I asked How was this going to Kira, it's not like she is going to fall out the sky. I looked up and suddenly Kira fell out the sky and on the car. I ask her how she did that and she said one minute I'm being chased and next thing I know I'm a hood ornament.

Conner: Dr. O said that they were called Inviser-portals and Kira said whatever. Next time I'm calling a cab. She then asked us what we were doing there and we told her we were there to rescue her. She replied way too show up when I don't need you anymore. Then Zeltrax and the Drones show up and then three guesses what we did next?

Trip: Gee.. I don't know!

Bridge: You all had a tea party?!

They all laugh

Kira: So we all started to fight… I meant have a tea party. When they were gone, Conner was like you have to explain yourself to Dr. O. and he replied that he would fill us in after school.

Ethan: The next day Cassidy comes to Kira and started to ask her about the strange things that happened to her like her sudden friendship with me and Conner and more importantly the creatures that captured her. And Kira said that she doesn't what Cassidy was on about and that as she could see she was fine, unlike her who look pasty!

Kim: Pasty! Out of all the insults you chose pasty!

Kira grins

Trent: Well it is like Cassidy to worry about something like that.

Conner: Then Dr. O walks in so we all went quite and sat down. He had only started giving one of long and boring lectures about dinosa…

Dr. O sends him a deathly glare and he went silent

Kira: When there was a sudden earth quake and the sky went black. Then we asked Dr. O if now was the right time for him to explain. But Dr. O said that we were out of time and then something about Mesogog getting the dino zords and that we had to go with him. We go back to the lab, on the way Dr. O explained the zords to us. Then he said that we had to tame them and Ethan was like 'BBL' and now it was Dr. O's turn to ask for us to explain. 'Be Back Later.' Then Dr. O told him to and that we didn't have to do this alone. Ever since he found the dino gems he had these waiting just in case. He then showed us the dino mophers. He told us that we used them to become power rangers and Ethan said that he had to sit down and Conner was like Breath dude breath. I said that we couldn't be power rangers, aren't you suppose to fly or have super human strength and stuff like that. Dr. O said that we do and said that I forgot. He told about how they were from the asteroid that wiped out the dinosaurs and when he find them he recognized their powers and took so that won't fall in the wrong hands. Conner asked how he knew we're the right hands. And Dr. O said that the gems were ours and that we don't choose them they choose us. I asked if they could unchoose us and Dr. O said that they already bonded with our DNA, that's what gave us our powers. Ethan asked if these powers have already bonded with how come Mesogog and his freaks were after them. Dr. O told us that the only way they could been taken away is if we were destroyed. For future reference that's not a good selling point, Ethan replied. Dr. O was like Please take them and said we needed to say 'Dino thunder Power Up' and we would be transformed. Conner asked Ethan if he made that up with that. Ethan said he like. Dr. O then said he knew we had difference but we needed to put them aside and work as a team. And he said that he believed in us.

Ethan: Conner asked if he really did. And said that he did, which is weird cause how can believe in somebody who have just met. If you do that you will be in a lot of trouble one day.

Rocky: He already has!

They laugh

Dr.O: So we go to the bio zords and Conner says that must be them. And Kira was like 'good call Conner'. Then Zeltrax comes down, and says that we first have to get through him and Conner said that was the part he was looking forward to. Ethan asked the others if they were ready and then they morphed. I told them to call their weapons, Conner got a tyranno-staff, Kira got ptera-grips and Ethan a tricera-shield. They than fight the T-drones and Zeltrax. I then told them to combine their weapons to form the z-rex blaster. They fire and then Zeltrax goes into a megazord and blasts us. I told them how to tame the zords. Ethan was the first and then it was Kira and lastly Conner. They then combined them to make the megazord and defeated Zeltrax's megazord.

Ethan: We then went back to the Dino Cave and Dr. O gave us bracelets that would turn into our morphers when we needed them and we could use them when we needed communicate with him and the others. Kira then said that she knew he was smart and all, being a science teacher and all that but how did he, Dr. O then interrupted her and said he would fill us in time. I then said speaking of time, do you think Mesogogwill stick around for a while? Dr. O said unfortunately they always do. They? Conner asked. Dr. O said he knew that this was a lot to take in, your live have changed in ways you could hardly imagine, but as long as we stick together and remember that we're a team and nobody can defeat us. No one.

Conner: The End.

Aisha starts clapping and cheering, everyone joins in

Kira: Puts on weird accent Next time on A Dino Thunder Story: Conner resigns as a Power Ranger after his super hero duties make him fail an important soccer try-out. After some newly discovered dino eggs hatch, the Rangers are given Raptor Riders to use in their latest battle. After saving a little girl from harm, Conner reconsiders his decision and rejoins the team. Oh and there is a new boy in town.

Tori: oooooooooooooooo!!

Adam: Can't wait!

* * *

Kira: There a big blue button at the bottom of this page you know you wanna click on!

Conner: PLEASE!! We did tell you a interesting story!

Ethan: We have cookies


	3. 2,5: Enter Jason and Billy

**A.N. Sorry for not uploading for so long, I have just had no time in the past year to right. Well that's a lie for part I have been on really bad block and just couldn't right, if you don't believe me check out the Yours, Mine and ours story I wrote. This is more like a half chapter then a real one, sorry. But, I hope you enjoy anyway. Oh and please review with what you thought.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the power rangers.**

* * *

**Chapter 2.5: Enter Jason and Billy**

Jason: There you guys are!

Billy: We've been looking for you for ages

Trini: Well, you found us

Jason: *looks at the group confused* What are you guys doing?

Zack: The Dinos are telling use there story of being rangers. It's really exciting!

Adam: Yeah, there's going to be a new guy in today's story!

Rocky: I wonder who it is?

Aisha: Yes, because it is so hard to guess!

Zack: Shhh! Don't tell us! You will ruin the story!

Jason: You mind if we join?

Kira: Sure thing! I'm Kira Ford by the way.

Trent: The name's Trent Fernandez-Mercer. Nice to meet you. *Puts out his hand and Jason and Billy shake it in turns*

Jason: Dude you're the one who wrote **The White Dino Ranger Adventures**. You're amazing!

Trent: Urm… Thanks!

Ethan: James. Ethan James.

*Everyone looks at him weirdly*

Tori: I'm Tori.

Trip: Trip.

Billy: *confused* Excuse me?

Kim: That's his name.

Billy: Right. Sorry.

Bridge: Howdy the name's Bridge.

Jason: Nice to meet you Bridge.

Tommy: And I'm Tommy! It is a pleasure to meet to you.

Billy: Funny Tommy.

*Tommy hugs them both*

Jason: Seriously Bro it's been way too long. You have to come visit more often.

Tommy: Will do captain! *Salutes*

*Everyone laughs*

Jason: *To Conner* Hi I'm Jason and you are…?

Conner: *Staring at him in aware* You're Jason Scott! WOW!

Kira: Please excuse him, he is a total idiot. Had too many blows in the head, if you ask me.

Billy: So he's like most of the Red Rangers then?

*Laughs*

Tommy, Rocky, Bridge and Jason: Hey!

Billy: So this story…

* * *

**A.N. And that is where it ends until next time. What did you think? Good? Totally rubbish? Please review.**

**I want have all the rangers or at least most of them to make an appearence in the story, so tell me who you want to see next.**

**YellowPtera**


	4. Wave Goodbye

_**A.N. I'm so sorry its been so long since I last updated, to be honest its been a really horrible few months for me and I kind of forgot about my stories. However I'm free for the next few days and I'm dedicating them towards writing more chapters. I should hopefully get at least two done. **_

_**I've had some requests to include Wild Force and Time Force rangers however I haven't watched all the episodes yet so once I have and I know the characters better, I'll definitely include more characters from these teams. **_

_**I've also decided not go past SPD and I'm not going to include Lost Galaxy or Lightspeed. I'm very sorry if favour these rangers, it is because I don't know these rangers at all.**_

_**However if you do have certain character requests from any other team, please tell me and I'll try and include them. **_

_**Thank you**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Wave Goodbye**

Rocky: Guuyyyss!! I wanna know who the new guy in the story is!

Bridge: You still not figure that out??

Connor: And you guys call me slow!

Ethan: That's because you are slow

Adam: Rocky is just slower

_Everyone laughs_

Kira: _puts on weird recap voice _Last time on **A Dino Thunder Story: **Connor and Ethan go to Dr. O's house because - do I really have to do this??

Kim: Its alright, we were all here for it

Conner: So Ethan decided he wanted to show us this place that he practically lived at, it was called Hayley's Cyberspace and it was here that we met Hayley for the first time. At this point we didn't know she was friends with Dr. O and knew our secret. After talking to her for what was like five minutes, she had already offer Kira's band an audition gig at the café. She also told me that there were these open tryouts which I would of missed otherwise. She is an absolute legend! There's nothing she can't do or doesn't know.

Jason: She even kept Tommy alive!

Billy: Just imagine the mess he'd be in without her

Zack: I would of thought he'd be dead by now if it weren't for her

Tommy: What is this pick on Tommy day??

Trini: Its what you get for disappearing like that

Rocky: Seriously would you stop interrupting the story, we still don't know who the new guy is!

Trip: You really have no idea??

Rocky: Well unlike you, we're all from the present and don't know everything about ranger history

Bridge: Actually I do too

_Rocky sticks his tongue out causing everyone laughs_

Ethan: While Conner was at tryouts and Kira was preparing for the audition, Dr. O found some Dino Eggs and I went with him to check them out and of course Elsa and Zeltrax came along and we had to fight them and the Tyrannodrones and protect the Dino Eggs. However we needed help because Dr. O didn't have powers and had to call Connor and Kira for back up and this caused Conner to miss the end of the end of the try outs which meant he didn't get in.

Dustin: Hey!

_Dustin and Blake walk over_

Tori: About time you guys got here!

Blake: Sorry hun, somebody took a wrong turn and added like an hour and half to our journey.

Dustin: I didn't mean to!

Kira: Dustin! Blake! Its so good to see you again!!!

_Runs over and hugs both boys_

Dustin: Yeah, I haven't seen you since Blake and Tori's wedding and you promised me a donut remember??

Kira: You'll get it eventually

Blake: Hey everyone

Dustin: Yo

_They wave at everybody else_

Tommy: Everyone this is Tori's husband and the Navy Thunder Ranger

Jason: Navy??

Tommy: Totally wrong right?

Blake: Hey!

Tommy: And this is Dustin, Yellow Wind Ranger, again completely wrong

Aisha: What's with the weird colours??

Billy: Yeah you guys are completely changing the rules!

Tori: Well we like to be different!

Rocky: THE NEW BOY GUYS! THE NEW BOY!!

Ethan: Well after the attack, Kira and I were at the café when Kira notices this guy comes over and introduces himself as Trent

Kim: Didn't see that one coming did you Rocky?

Rocky: Well that wasn't as exciting as I thought

Trent: I remember this day, Kira didn't talk. Why was that??

Ethan: Because she was sooo starstuck at your 'wowness'

_Everyone laughs_

_Kira hits Ethan_

Kira: Don't you dare say anything!

_Kira glares at everyone_

Tommy: How about we move on??

Ethan: After that we all went to the lair where Dr. O was being thrown around by the Raptor Riders and finally he got away and Conner told us that he was quitting being a ranger as it was getting in the way of his soccer. However Mesogog sent down a monster and Conner agreed to fight one last time.

Kira: And that's when we got to ride the Raptor Riders, those were awesome.

Conner: When we were fighting, I saved a little girl and she helped me realise the importance of being a ranger and I decided to stay.

Kat: Sounds like most rangers!

Aisha: Omg Kat!!! Tanya!!

_Runs over and hugs both girls_

Tanya: Hey guys!!

Kat: Its great to see you guys!

_Both girls hug their friends_

Kat: Oh my Tommy where's all your hair gone??

Tommy: Well long hair isn't suitable for a teacher so I cut it off

Hayley: Of course that's why you did it. It had nothing to do with you falling in the kitchen when I was cooking and catching it on fire!

_Everyone laughs_

Jason: Dude you burnt your hair off?!

Adam: Why aren't I surprised??

Tanya: Because it is such a Tommy thing to do

Trini: You were always so careless

Zack: And that always got you kidnapped

Tanya: How many times was it??

Hayley: Well whatever the number add one more to it because that's what happened at the end of the story the kids are telling you.

Kat: Again?? How did that happen?

Tommy: He was on the way to Kira's gig and suddenly out of nowhere some Tyrannodrones captured me! And thanks a lot for telling them about my hair Hayley, they're never going let me here the end of it!

Trent: Seriously Dr. O how did you manage it?

Hayley: He was dancing! It was rather funny actually, I have photos at the café if you guys want to see.

Aisha: Are you guys done with this part of the story ? If you are we can go to the café and see the photos and you can tell us the next one there

Conner: Sounds like a plan. Its in the next part we find the video and learn about you guys.

Kira: And when we find the Invisaportal to Mesogog's lab.

Ethan: Its like one of the best stories we have. You're gonna love it!

_Everyone goes to Hayley's Cyberspace_

* * *

**_I hope you liked the chapter. Please review, I would love to know what you think. _**


	5. Legacy of Power

A.N. I know I promised this chapter to be up ages ago but I wasn't quite sure about how to approach this episode as it has the video in it and then I was hospital for while and completely forgot I hadn't posted it yet, but here it is. I'm not very happy with the outcome so I'm going try and find another way of writing it - if you have any ideas, please let me know. Thank you.

Also I might change the pairings from Tommy/Kim to Tommy/Hayley. After watching the early series of Power Rangers, I personally don't think Kim deserves a great guy like Tommy after she wrote the letter and starting to prefer Tommy and Hayley together more. Of course the parings aren't important but it later chapters I might make them I bigger part. But if you're all against it, I'll just keep it as it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Ranger and they belong to Saban/Disney, I'm just having a bit of fun with it.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Legacy of Power**

Tommy: Now you've all done laughing at me, how about I start this story?

Ethan: ooo. You never did tell us what happened at Mesogog's lab.

Tommy: Well long story short, I woke up to find that I was strapped to a chair and Mesogog asked me to tell him how to open a stone to get to a dino gem, of course I refused to and he started to torture me.

Kim: aww you poor thing

Aisha: Seriously Tommy, you have got to be more careful

Tommy: Its not like I want to be kidnapped and tortured. How about we show you the video now? You do have it here don't you Hayley?

Hayley: Sure do. Give me a sec to set it up.

**(THIS IS WHERE THE VIDEO DIARY BEGINS, FEEL FREE TO SKIP IT AND SCROLL DOWN TO THE BOTTOM)**

(Hayley puts a disk into the dvd player)

(On the television screen an image of Tommy appears.)

**Tommy: **I'm Tommy Oliver. If you're not me then something is seriously wrong. This video diary is a confidential record. Only to be viewed in case of an emergency. What's you're about to view is a history of my life.

My history as a Power Ranger.

(On the television screen the image of Tommy disappears and is replaced with the five original Power Rangers falling into the Command Center. They are then all shown with their suits appearing on them.)

**Tommy **(v.o.)**: **My story begins in Angel Grove when five teenagers with attitude were recruited to fight the evil space sorceress Rita Repulsa. They harnessed the power of the dinosaur to become Earth's first Power Rangers.

[The five original morphed Power Rangers appear followed by Alpha jumping in the Command Center. The five rangers are then shown fighting Putties.]

**Tommy** (v.o.)**: **Under the guidance of intergalactic being Zordon: Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Jason bravely defended Earth which forced Rita to create her own ranger.

[Angel Grove High School is then shown. In the halls a young Tommy is about to walk away from Kimberly.]

**Kimberly**: Hey!

[Tommy turns smiling.]

**Kimberly:** Um, I'm Kimberly. You're new around here, aren't you?

**Tommy:** Yeah. I'm Tommy.

[Tommy is then shown in an alley way as winds build up.]

**Tommy: **What's going on?

[Rita then appears standing on a rooftop.]

**Rita:** Tommy. I have chosen you.

[Rita's staff then abducts Tommy. Tommy yells.]

**Tommy** (v.o.)**: **Her evil magic was too strong. I couldn't fight it.

[Rita is shown with her minions in her palace.]

**Rita: **This boy is truly the one that shall become my evil Green Ranger.

[Rita's crystal ball glows along with her special skull.]

**Rita: **Arise my Green Ranger!

[Tommy is then shown standing with no emotion.]

**Tommy: **How can I serve my empress?

[Tommy is then shown as the Green Ranger fighting the other Power Rangers.]

**Tommy** (v.o.)**: **She commanded me to destroy the other Power Rangers and I almost succeeded.

[Kimberly is shown talking to Tommy who is working out at the Youth Center.]

**Kimberly: **I know you're the Green Ranger.

**Tommy: **Well then Pink Ranger. You should also know that you and the other Power Rangers will be soon be destroyed.

[A morphed Jason is then shown using his Power Sword to knock the Sword of Darkness out of a morphed Tommy's hand. Tommy's sword then vanishes.]

**Tommy** (v.o.)**: **But my friends never gave up. They helped me destroy the power sword and I was freed.

[The five original rangers stand together unmorphed looking proud.]

**Zack: **Rita's spell is broken!

[Jason helps Tommy up.]

**Jason: **You okay Tommy?

**Tommy: **What's happened to me?

**Jason: **You're no longer under Rita's power. Fight by our side and we can defeat Rita.

**Tommy: **After everything that's happened.

[The other rangers begin to stand near Tommy.]

**Jason: **Tommy we need you. It's where you belong. Will you join us Tommy?

[Tommy and Jason then shake hands. The team of six rangers are then shown posing together.]

**Tommy** (v.o.)**: **And that's when I joined the team but not for long. I soon discovered the Green Ranger powers were only temporary.

[Tommy as the Green Ranger then falls to the ground hurt. Then the Command Center is shown as the other rangers are shown standing in front of Zordon.]

**Zordon: **As you were aware the Green Ranger's power was completely decimated by his last few battles. Alpha and I felt it was time to create an even more powerful ranger to combat Lord Zedd and his diabolical evil. And now my friends I present to you the White Ranger.

[The five rangers then shield their eyes from the bright white that comes into the Command Center. The White Ranger then appears before the rangers. He then slowly removes his helmet to reveal himself to be Tommy.]

**Tommy**: Guess who's back?

[The televison screen then changes to show Lord Zedd inside Serpentera with his staff.]

**Zedd: **Try to escape this Power Rangers!

[Serpentera is shown attacking. The six Power Rangers are shown getting the Sword of Light from the statue that's holding it.]

**Tommy** (v.o.)**: **A new villain Lord Zedd was destroying Earth and with three rangers leaving a new power source had to be found.

[The Command Center is then switched to.]

**Zordon: **The Sword of Light will allow your powers to be transferred to three new rangers.

[Rocky, Adam, and Aisha then teleport into the Command Center. Tommy sees the three and smiles.]

**Tommy: **Rocky. Adam. Aisha.

**Aisha: **Isn't this incredible?

[Tommy is then shown using the sword, sending the red, black, and yellow rangers into Rocky, Adam, and Aisha.]

**Tommy** (v.o.)**: **Trini, Zack, and Jason passed on their powers and the three new rangers stepped forward.

[Rita and Zedd are then shown in their palace combining their glowing staffs.]

**Rita and Zedd: **By the power and force of lightning make our monster grow!

[Rito Revolto is then shown becoming huge. The Thunder Megazord is then shown being destroyed.]

**Tommy** (v.o.)**: **And just in time cause Rita and Zedd teamed up to form our most powerful enemy yet. Bringing with them a new terror: Rito. The new team fought bravely but it wasn't enough. Rito destroyed our zords.

[The rangers see their zords being destroyed.]

**Kimberly: **Noooo!

**Tommy: **Looks like we lost more then our zords. We lost our powers.

[The ninja temple is then shown as the rangers begin to stand around Ninjor.]

**Ninjor: **Your journey is about to begin.

[Ninjas outfits begin to appear on the rangers.]

**Tommy** (v.o.)**: **A ranger never gives up. Zordon sent us on a quest to find Ninjor. A warrior from the past who showed us the secrets of the ancient ninja. Our quest complete we gained new weapons, new zords, and new enemies.

[The rangers in their ninja outfits then jump in the air and begin attacking the Tengas.]

**Tommy** (v.o.)**: **But along with new enemies came new friends.

[Tommy is then shown turning his head to see Kat.]

**Tommy: **Oh. I'm Tommy.

**Kat: **Nice to meet you Tommy. I'm Katherine.

[Kimberly is then shown in the Command Center giving her Power Coin to Kat.}

**Tommy** (v.o.)**: **When Kimberly chose to leave Katherine was the only choice. Katherine assumed the Pink Ranger power and just in time. We were under attack.

[The Command Center begins to shake as consoles explode. The rangers and Alpha stumble around slightly.]

**Zordon: **You must evacuate the Command Center.

**Adam: **We can't leave you!

[Alpha then quickly presses some buttons.]

**Alpha: **Teleportation sequence activated.

[The rangers then teleport out of the Command Center and then outside. The Command Center then explodes and the rangers fall back.]

**Tommy** (v.o.)**: **We got out just as Rita and Zedd succeeded in destroying the Command Center.

[The rangers in the ruins of the Command Center find the Zeo Crystal. Tommy holds up in a good mood.]

**Tommy: **It's all here. This is incredible.

[The ground beneath the rangers shake. It then opens up and the rangers fall down a large hole.]

**Tommy** (v.o.)**: **Beneath the ruins we found the Zeo Crystal. A mystical power that guided us into the next chapter of our lives as rangers.

[The rangers then stand in front of several Zeo Morphers in the Power chamber and look up at Zordon who is talking to them.]

**Zordon: **Rangers. The power of the Zeo Crystal now resides within you. It will bestow upon you powers beyond your imagination.

[The Zeo Crystal glows into five parts above the rangers' heads. Then the rangers are shown in their Zeo Ranger outfits without their helmets.]

**Billy: **Okay guys. This is the first test of your new powers.

[The rangers hold out their morphers.]

**Zeo Rangers: **Power Rangers Zeo!

[The morphers activate. The morphed Zeo Rangers then stand together.]

**Zeo Rangers: **Power Rangers Zeo!

[Tommy and a person wearing a bandana and sunglasses are shown running from attacking Quadra Fighters and Cogs.]

**Tommy** (v.o.)**: **The Zeo powers were awesome but when we needed reinforcements we turned to an old friend.

[Tommy is shown in the Power Chamber.]

**Tommy: **The new Gold Ranger's right here.

[The person walks into the Power Chamber taking off their sunglasses and reveals them self to be Jason.]

**Tommy** (v.o.)**: **Jason returned and assumed the power of the Gold Ranger.

[Jason is shown as the Gold Ranger jumping from an explosion with his Golden Staff. Some of the rangers are then shown at their High School Graduation cheering with other high schoolers.]

**Tommy** (v.o.)**: **After high school graduation we were ready to face the world.

[The Power Chamber flashes as the Turbo Zords begin to appear.]

**Tommy** (v.o.)**: **But not before going on one last adventure as rangers. It was time to shift into a higher gear.

[Tommy is shown in his Turbo Zord.]

**Tommy: **Shift into Turbo!

[The Turbo Zords take off super quick. Divatox is shown in her Submarine laughing as Lerigot uses the power of his magic key. The rangers are shown receiving their powers after that followed by appearing together in their Turbo Ranger outfits.]

**Tommy** (v.o.)**: **The old rangers were gone forever but the Turbo Rangers were born. A space pirate named Divatox launched an attack on Earth. We were given the powers of turbo and took her head on with a little help.

[Justen stands in front of the other rangers.]

**Justen: **Guys. I'm the new blue ranger.

[Piranatrons are then shown on bikes shooting at Tommy in his car. Tommy falls out hurt. Kat is shown fighting Piranatrons.]

**Kat: **Tommy! Look out!

[Behind a rock T.J. and Cassie are watching.]

**T.J.: **I can't just stay here and do nothing.

[T.J. and Cassie begin fighting the Piranatrons while Tanya and Adam have Ashley and Carlos get kids to safety.

**Tommy** (v.o.)**: **T.J., Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos proved they had what it takes.

[Dimitria is shown talking to the Power Rangers.]

**Dimitria: **You've been asked to select an outstanding individual who will take over as your successor.

[In a bright flash the four new rangers appear in the Turbo Ranger outfits in front of the old rangers.]

**Dimitria: **We welcome them now into the Power Ranger family.

[Tommy steps up to talk directly to T.J.]

**Tommy: **I wouldn't be standing here today T.J. if it weren't for your courage and strength. I choose you to lead the team as the new Red Ranger.

[the screen shows Divatox and her army preparing to attack the Power Chamber. The Turbo Rangers are shown in the Power Chamber watching the Piranatrons coming in.]

**Tommy** (v.o.)**: **Divatox was tuff and her Piranatrons were relentless. Divatox wasn't ready to give up and staged a fearsome attack taking out the Turbo Rangers' Command Center and their powers with it.

[The Power Chamber is then shown exploding followed by the rangers' suits and powers disappearing.]

**Tommy** (v.o.)**: **She headed for space and Earth's ultimate destruction.

**Carlos: **We have to go to the Samarian planet.

**T.J.: **We've gotta stop Divatox before she comes back.

[The Nasada shuttle is shown ready for launch as the rangers run towards it. The rangers except Justen get into the shuttle as it prepares for lift off.]

**Tommy** (v.o.)**: **The rangers knew they had to follow Divatox into space and embarked on the most dangerous mission. Leaving behind the world they knew…

**Carlos: **Goodbye Justen.

**Tommy** (v.o.)**: …**forever.

[In space the shuttle is shown being dragged towards the Astro Megaship as the rangers watch from a window.]

**Tommy** (v.o.)**: **The journey into space was treacherous.

**Cassie: **It's pulling us in.

[Andros the Red Space Ranger appears in front of the rangers and begins to fight them.]

**Tommy** (v.o.)**: **And the line between friend and foe is a thin one.

[Astrotema's ships are shown attacking the Astro Megaship as it lands on a planet. Quantrons get close to the ship while inside Andros prepares to leave.]

**Tommy** (v.o.)**: **Andros proved he was more then a friend. He was just the kind of leader they would need to fight a new enemy.

**Andros: **Open the outer space hatch.

[The rangers step up.]

**T.J.: **We're coming with you.

[Astrotema appears in front of the captured rangers.]

**Tommy** (v.o.)**: **An enemy called Astrotema.

**Astrotema: **Destroy them.

[The Astro Megaship reappears firing at the Quantrons. Andros then comes rushing out with the Astro Morphers.]

**Tommy** (v.o.)**: **They thought they had no hope but Andros brought them the Astro Morphers bringing forth a new team.

[The rangers then stand together ready to morph.]

**Andros: **All right. Let's rocket.

[In a flash the five Space Rangers stand together.]

**Space Rangers: **Power Rangers! Keeya!

[Most of the Space Rangers are then shown in front of a strange tube. Ashley wipes a part of it seeing the head of a new ranger.]

**Ashley: **Who is he?

**Andros** (v.o.)**: **His name is Zhane. He's the Silver Ranger.

[Zhane is then shown coming out of his deep freeze followed by him fighting a monster.]

**Tommy** (v.o.)**: **The Space Rangers freed Zhane from his deep freeze and the Silver Ranger was a noble addition to the team.

[Zhane with Super Silverizer then destroys the monster in an explosion. He's then shown turning around without his helmet on smiling.]

**Tommy** (v.o.)**: **Together they defeated Astrotema and the Earth was safe but deep in space another battle raged.

[A vortex appears showing Miranoi. The five Lost Galaxy Rangers are then shown standing with their Quasar Sabers glowing.]

**Tommy** (v.o.)**: **On the distant planet of Miranoi five new heroes: Leo, Damon, Kendrix, Maya, and Kai retrieved the Galaxy Sabers and were chosen to be the Power Rangers of the Lost Galaxy.

[In a flash the five young adults turn into Lost Galaxy Rangers and take quick poses.]

**Tommy** (v.o.)**: **They would have to combine their powers if they were to defeat their mortal enemy Trakeena.

[Trakeena is then shown in her ship.]

**Trakeena: **Nothing can stop me this time. Nothing!

[Terra Venture is shown crashing onto a moon. Leo then begins fighting Trakeena in her green form.]

**Tommy** (v.o.)**: **Trakeena threatened to destroy the space colony Terra Venture and took on a horrifying new form. Red Ranger and his Battlizer were the colony's only hope.

[Leo's armor grabs onto Trakeena. Leo's sweating face is then shown under his helmet.]

**Leo: **Fire!

[There is a huge explosion. From the rubble Leo emerges with part of his helmet damaged. He then gives a thumbs up to the other rangers.

**Tommy** (v.o.)**: **With Trakeena destroyed the people of Terra Venture were forever grateful to the rangers of the Lost Galaxy.

[A submarine then heads towards the under water aqua base.]

**Tommy** (v.o.)**: **Meanwhile on Earth an elite team was being put together to fight a new battle against an invasion of demons.

[Captain Mitchell is shown talking in his briefing room to the young adults.]

**Captain Mitchell: **Lightspeed has developed technology and highly sophisticated weapons that we believe can stop them.

[Captain Mitchell then shows profile pictures to the rangers followed by their Rescue Morphers.]

**Captain Mitchell: **Because of your skills you've been chosen to use these weapons to defend the city. These are your Rescue Morphers. This city needs you.

[The rangers begin to stand up.]

**Carter: **I'm in sir.

**Kelsey: **Me too.

**Chad: **I wanna help.

[The rangers are then shown in the city ready to morph.]

**Carter: **Ready?

[The Lightspeed Rescue Rangers then stand in front of the explosion of a monster they just defeated.]

**Tommy** (v.o.)**: **The Lightspeed Rangers needed one more to complete their mission. That's when Ryan joined the team.

[Ryan is shown chained up looking mad. He's then shown with his morpher ready to morph.]

**Ryan: **Titanium Power!

[The Lightspeed Rescue Rangers all stand together.]

[The screen then shows the Time Ship in the year 3000 being launched by the Transwarp Time Ship is shown exploding. Jen is shown talking to Wes outside his mansion.]

**Jen: **My friends and I are from the year 3000. We're trying to capture a gang of mutants that escaped through time and take them back with us.

[Jen turns to look at Wes.]

**Jen: **We think you may be the only one who can unlock these Chrono Morphers so we can defeat them.

[Wes stands in front of the other Time Force Rangers as Jen holds out his Chrono Morpher.]

**Jen: **It's yours.

[Wes puts it on with enthusiasm.]

**Wes: **Woo!

[The morphers all glow together.]

**Morpher Computer Voice: **DNA confirmed.

[The rangers all stand in front of Ransik's gang.]

**Jen: **Ready?

**Other Rangers: **Ready.

**Time Force Rangers: **Time for Time Force!

[The morphed Time Force Rangers all stand together followed by standing in front of an explosion.]

**Tommy** (v.o.)**: **Rangers from the future chased the mutant criminals through time.

[In an explosion Eric is shown flying to the ground near several Cyclobots. Followed by that the Quantum Morpher appears on his arm.]

**Tommy** (v.o.)**: **But it took a modern day hero to help finish the job. It took awhile for Eric to learn the greatest virtue of being a ranger is not the power…

**Eric: **Quantum Power!

[In an explosion Eric emerges as the Quantum Ranger.]

**Tommy** (v.o.)**:…**but the reward of helping mankind.

[The screen shows the early Wild Force team talking.]

**Alyssa: **We need a fifth ranger.

[Taylor lands near the group.]

**Taylor: **Calm down guys.

[Taylor then demorphs showing she's looking tough.]

**Taylor: **I say we're doing just fine the way we are.

[Cole morphed is then shown along with the other Wild Force Rangers defeating an evil Org.]

**Tommy** (v.o.)**: **Cole joined and the Wild Force Rangers used the powers of the ancient animal to fight the evil Orgs. Creatures determined to conquer Earth though pollution and destruction. The final member to join the team was Merrick the Lunar Wolf.

[Merrick is then shown with his new morpher.]

**Merrick: **Wild Access!

[The six Wild Force Rangers then all stand together and then in a flash behind them are their six main Wild Zords. They then all roar together.]

[Cam is shown giving the Wind Rangers their morphers.]

**Cam: **These are your Power Ranger Wind Morphers.

**Tori: **Yeah right.

**Dusten: **Yes. See. I knew it dude. I was right. Power Rangers are real.

[Sensei stands in front of the rangers as they stand with their morphers proud.]

**Sensei: **From this point you will be known as the Wind Power Rangers.

[The Wind Rangers are then shown attacking a monster and Kelzacks together.]

**Tommy** (v.o.)**: **Three unlikely ninja students commanded the power of earth, air, and water.

[The Thunder Rangers are shown on their Tsunami Cycles.]

**Hunter: **Lets show these posers how it's done.

[The Thunder Rangers begin attacking the Wind Rangers.]

**Tommy** (v.o.)**: **It was the power of thunder that gave them their biggest challenge.

[The Thunder Rangers are shown in Ninja Ops holding Cam. The unmorphed Wind Rangers stand ready for battle.]

**Tommy** (v.o.)**: **But their greatest enemies…

[The Thunder Rangers demorph.]

**Tori: **Blake?

[Hunter pushes Cam away.]

**Hunter: **Leave him. We've got what we want.

[Hunter morphed is shown falling to the ground.]

**Hunter: **It's coming back. Era. Erg.

**Tommy** (v.o.)**: **…proved to be their greatest allies.

[Hunter demorphs.]

**Hunter: **I remember.

**Shane: **You know who we are?

**Hunter: **Yeah. My friends.

[Cam is then shown putting on the green amulet.]

**Cam: **Sorry to spoil your fun.

[Cam then begins attacking Kiya with the power of the green amulet. He's then shown jumping to the ground as the Green Samurai Ranger.]

**Tommy** (v.o.)**: **With Earth and the brink of destruction, another friend: Cam went back in time to retrieve the one power that could save them all. The power of the Green Samurai Ranger.

[All of the Ninja Storm Rangers are shown fighting Lothor.]

**Tommy** (v.o.)**: **In their final battle against Lothor the rangers made the ultimate sacrifice.

[Shane, Tori, and Dusten stand in front of a powerful Lothor.]

**Lothor: **I have your ranger powers.

**Shane: **We may not be Power Rangers. But we still have power. Power of Air!

**Dusten: **Power of Earth!

**Tori: **Power of Water!

[The rangers' ninja powers begin to pick up Lothor.]

**Wind Rangers: **Ninja powers. Keya!

[Lothor is then thrown into the Abyss of Evil. The rangers then see a huge explosion.]

[The screen shows Tommy talking ounce again.]

**Tommy**: With the return of Mesogog it became necessary to evoke the power of the Dino Gems. Should anything happen to me. These three are charged with protecting the planet.

[The Dino Thunder Rangers appear both morphed and unmorphed on the screen.]

**Tommy: **You're in good hands.

**(END OF VIDEO DIARY)**

Adam: WOW you had a lot of spare time on your hands.

Zack: Is this why you never had any girlfriends, you were locked up making a video about us?

Jason: Nah, that was because he was mistaken for a girl with his hair so long!

(everyone laughs and Tommy just pouts)

Tommy: Nobody jokes about the hair, it was as the kids I teach would say: DA BOMB!

Trent: We don't say that.

Kira: Yeah Dr. O, who have you been teaching for the past few years

Tanya: Hey I have question, how did you save Tommy?

Conner: Well when we were watching the video diary, Hayley was looking for an Invisaportal.

Hayley: And after a lot of work, I finally found one.

Tommy: In good time too.

(Aisha looks at her watch)

Aisha: Well its getting late and I for one I'm exhausted

(Tori yawns)

Tori: Me too

Trini: Well how about we all go get some sleep and we'll pick this up again in the morning.

(Everyone agrees and says goodnight and leave)

* * *

Kira: Thanks for reading

Trent: Please leave a review, Molly loves to hear your opinion.


	6. AN:

**AN:**

Hello!

I think we all know that I'm not going to be writing anytime soon and honestly I really don't know the series that well anymore so wouldn't be able to. I'm very sorry. Thank you for all of you, who have read, reviewed or alerted this story, I really appreciated.

I am willing to give this story up for adoption to anybody who is interested. Please PM if you would like to and I can send you all the information. I will post an update if it has been taken and who by, so you can all read it.

Sorry once again and thank you.

Love Mols :D xx


End file.
